An electric motor is described in the German patent publication DE 102 61 617 A1 comprising a stator package fixedly arranged in a housing, wherein a rotor is rotatably mounted, which is driven by the production of an electromagnetic stator field. The stator package is braced, fixed and positioned to the housing by means of resilient clamping means, which are embodied as clamping sleeves. A plurality of said clamping sleeves are arranged so as to extend in the longitudinal direction of the axis and to be distributed over the periphery between the outer surface area of said stator package and the inner surface area of said housing. Said clamping sleeves, respectively pins, are of hollow-cylindrical construction and are composed of spring steel, whereby a resilient force, which is effective as a clamping force between said stator package and said housing, is produced in the radial direction of said clamping sleeves.
The stator package can as, for example, described in the US patent publication 2006/0091759 A1 be constructed from a plurality of individual lamellae, which are axially arranged one behind the other and form the package, wherein said lamellae receive a stator winding. Said lamellae are axially held together by means of suitable clamping means.